If only it was as easy as they say
by LemonGin
Summary: Kendall and Logan find out about the fans thinking of them being in a romantic relationship.


**If only it was as easy as they say**

It's already dark outside when Logan Henderson is woken by a soft knock on his door. The brunette raises his head and then his whole upper body and looks around confused. He can barely see anything in the dark, the only source of light is the low dim of the lamps that are placed around his mirror. A groan escapes his mouth when he hears another knock which is louder and more annoying. He stumbles tiredly to the door to open it and turns around immediately to lie down on the yellow couch again without looking who his visitor is."Exhausted?", he can hear a familiar voice ask with a soft chuckle.  
Logan groans again and takes in a sitting position.

"Kendall, you can't imagine how tired I am.", he says with a hoarse voice. "They made me do the stunt scene a hundred times!"

"A hundred times, really, Logan?", the blonde says with an smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No, but it _felt _like a hundred times", the other replies and reaches for a bottle of water and his iPhone.

Kendall crosses the room and grabs a chair that is placed in front of the mirror and a small desk. He carries it to the couch and sits down on it so that he faces his co-star. His head rests on his arms which are lying on the top of the chair back.

"Whatcha doing?", Kendall asks bored.

"Just tweeting and looking what our fans say about us." Logan's eyes are glued to the bright small screen and he doesn't bother to look into the other's eyes when he speaks.

"It's unbelieveable what some people write about us. One time, a girl suggested to handcuff her and whip her with my 'long loong big dick'", Kendall shivers right after saying those words as if it was really cold in the dressing room.

"Gross story, bro.", Logan chuckles.

There are a few minutes of silence until Logan gasps loudly. The blonde raises an eyebrow and asks what is wrong.

"Oh my god.", the brunette says with a breathless laugh, "Do you remember that site with 'Deep Thoughts with James Diamond'?"

Kendall laughs at the mentioning of the website. "Oh that one, this one was awesome! Do you remember the one that was saying-"

"That's not the point, Kendall!", Logan interrupts him. "Look, it seems that there are a lot of Big Time Rush fan sites out at 'tumblr'. And one of them...", he makes a small break, "and one of them is about us. Us being in a romantic relationship!"

"Sooo?", Kendall asks. "They are fans and they are supposed to do stuff like this. But let me see that site!" Suddenly, the tall blonde is very interested in Logan's new findings and sits down next to him.

"Why do you want to see this?", the smaller of the two asks puzzled but still holds his mobile phone in between them. After a few minutes, Kendall begins to talk without answering the question.

"You know, I have also realized that Logan always looks at Kendall kind of... I don't know, dreamily? Seductively? Lost in his beauty?"

"What?", Logan squeaks. He looks shocked at his co star whose lips are pressed into a thin line which is the result of trying not to laugh.

"Logan has a girlfriend!", the same named actor says.

"Yeah and they say that she is just a cover.", Kendall replies. "In fact, I have to admit that you stare at me way more intense than at her."

"I do not- wait, _wait_! Did you just say that _I _look at _you_ that way? It's Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight!", the brunette actor screams indignantly.

"It's Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt, dude. It's not written that Logan Mitchell has to stare at Kendall Knight as if he wants to ravish him every second. You even look at me like that when we're not filming.", Kendall shrugs. "So this means _you_ look at _me _as if you wanted to have sex with me", he adds with a smirk.

Logan, on the other hand, can not say anything. He stares disbelievingly at the blonde, unable to say a word. The silence is broken when Kendall sticks his fingers into Logan's open mouth. It's causing the older of them to muffle and choke, and finally speak.

"What are you talking about?", he asks angrily, "I'm definitely not looking at you this way! And even, even if it were true, what about you?"

Logan takes his iPhone back and hectically shoves his fingers over the touch screen until he finally finds what he searched.

"See?", Logan asks mockingly and holds his mobile phone right in front of Kendall so that it almost touches his nose. By doing so, he almosts sits in the other's lap. "You're looking at me that way, too!"

Without even giving the screen one look, Kendall turns his head to Logan.

"I know. ", he says with a smirk.

"You know? What, what does it mean?" Logan furrows his brows as he says those words in a disbelieving tone.

"I mean..." the blonde takes a deep breath before finishing his sentence, "that I have these thoughts of you and me. Sexual thoughts.", he adds.

Logan's mouth is refusing to move and his brain is refusing to work.

How can Kendall imagine having sex with him? Of course, it's not like Logan hasn't thought about doing these things with Kendall before, because really, this guy makes it impossible for human beings to not have naughty thought about him. The important aspect which should be making the realization of Logan's daydreams impossible is Kendall's long friend and lover, Dustin. They have been together since always, even before Kendall and Logan had met. Something about them made Logan jealous and he persuaded himself that their great relationship made him feel that way but as he is sitting here, having Kendall say that he has sex thoughts about him, he realizes that he is jealous of Dustin. Guilt hits him at once and he climbs off Kendall's lap. He ruffles both his hands through his hair and lets out a loud sigh.

"Stop making jokes.", Logan finally says. Kendall furrows his brows at this. He isn't making jokes. Never would he dare telling Logan that he imagines having sex with him and don't mean it. The blonde thought that the older of them wanted it too, wanted to kiss and touch and just _feel _the other. After all he has evidence now, doesn't he?

"I'm not joking.", Kendall states and moves closer to Logan and brushes his lips against the other's. Logan's eyes grow wide and Kendall is scared that they might explode any second so he puts his lips on Logan's again, hoping that this might change his shocked condition. He slowly manages to open the brunette's mouth with his tongue and feels the other relaxing and leaning into the kiss. It's a sloppy and bad first kiss, those where your teeth are bumping into the others and your tongues aren't synchronizing, but Kendall doesn't care and just never wants to stop kissing Logan. They pull apart from each other and just look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Eventually Logan grabs Kendall's shirt and pulls him closer to him to show him how a real kiss feels like. Their lips are meeting in a perfect angle and their tongues are touching, and _oh_, now Kendall really never wants to stop kissing his petite co-star. He should feel guilty, he really should because he is cheating on his long time boyfriend, but right now he could care less. He's having the best damn kiss of his life and if it means cheating on your partner, god, you fucking cheat on him.

When they hear a loud knocking on the door, they let out a loud, frustrated groan.

"Hey Logan,", they can hear a female voice shout "Is Kendall with you? We can't find him anywhere and we need him for the scene we're shooting now!"

The wanted person sighs quietly and looks at his fellow with a pained expression. Logan smiles at his face, because it's just too cute.

"You should go.", he tells him. However, Kendall doesn't move an inch and plants another kiss on Logan's lips.

"Logan! Are you there?", the female voice shouts again.

After a few seconds of struggling with Kendall, he finally gets him off his body and screams:"Yeah, I'm here and Kendall's with me!"

The younger gives him a death glare and moves over to the mirror to fix his messed hair.

Kendall turns around and faces Logan again "I'll be right back.", he tells him, "Be sure to bookmark that website", he adds with a wink and a smirk before rushing off.

Logan feels his body relax from the pressure he wasn't aware of holding and lets out a loud sigh. He grabs his cellphone again and looks through the website that is still open on his browser.

"If only it was as easy as they say...", he whispers to himself and shoves his finger over the bookmark button.


End file.
